


we can always find the trouble (we don't need no help)

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aggressive Negotiations, F/F, Force Healing, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Rey, Zorii, and an attempt at diplomacy.
Relationships: Zorii Bliss/Rey
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33
Collections: Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020





	we can always find the trouble (we don't need no help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



> Title comes from Raising Hell by Kesha

The problem with having one of best-known faces in the galaxy was that it made it almost impossible to work without drawing attention. In this seedy district, even Zorii’s full helmet drew little notice, but more than one being had given Rey a second, considering, glance.

“It’s this or politics,” Zorii reminded her, when Rey complained. 

Rey made a face. Things weren’t quite that dire— she was, after all, a Jedi. But after Exegol and the (presumably final) death of Palpatine, the Resistance had shifted to focus on rebuilding the galaxy. A large number of her former comrades were becoming ambassadors or politicians as needed for the new government.

Rey had instead departed with Zorii to try and broker a deal with a gang that had been causing trouble in the Tashtor sector.

“You could just lend me your helmet,” Rey said

“In your dreams.” Zorii lightly shoved Rey with her shoulder— the equivalent of a smirk, when she was wearing her helmet.

Rey ducked her head, smiling, then followed Zorii into the dingy bar where they were supposed to be meeting their contact.

The bar was dimly lit, and crowded with beings of at least a dozen species. Not being terribly familiar with bars, Rey stuck close to Zorii.

They sat down in a booth in the back, with a clear view of the door, and Zorii signalled to the droid at the bar to bring them drinks. It wheeled over, chirping at them brusquely, and Rey thanked it. She couldn’t identify the drink, and settled for holding onto it instead of drinking it, though Zorii seemed to have no such qualms.

“Do you really think they’ll show up?” Rey asked. 

Zorii shrugged. “Depends. They might like business as it is. If we’re lucky, we’ve got something they want.”

Rey thought of the Resistance’s depleted resources, of the people trying to rebuild a galaxy with little more than hope and promises. She wanted to believe, but…

A woman, dressed in a flowing black dress, with a silver cape wrapped around her shoulders and jewels at her ears, walked into the bar. Rey barely had a moment to wonder if she’d gotten lost— she looked too rich for a place like this— before the woman walked toward their booth.

“Zorii Bliss,” the woman said levelly. She flicked her eyes over Rey, then seemed to dismiss her.

“Alara Kal,” Zorii said.

The woman— Alara, apparently— smirked as she sat down, spreading her cloak out behind her.

Somehow, Rey hadn’t expected gangsters to look so glamorous. She’d expected them all to be more like Zorii.

“Tell me,” Alara said. “What is it that the Resistance thinks they can offer to the Jakin Syndicate?”

Rey pulled out a holopad and displayed the concessions from Resistance. Commander D’Acy had granted her and Zorii to go beyond that if needed, but Rey hoped it wouldn’t come to that. 

Alara scrolled through the list and raised a single, perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Is this all?”

“What were you expecting?” Zorii asked.

“It’s exactly what I was expecting,” Alara said. “But I like to hold out hope.”

She raised a hand, and for a moment, Rey thought she was signalling for the droid to bring her a drink.

Then, half a dozen of the other patrons stood, unsheathing weapons. Rey shared a glance with Zorii, then the two of them stood in unison. Zorii pointed her twin blasters directly at Alara. Rey turned on her lightsaber, bathing the entire corner booth in its yellow glow.

The blasts came quickly after that, and it took most of Rey’s concentration to deflect them. She and Zorii moved together, with Rey providing cover and Zorii shooting at their assailants.

Rey heard a sound of pain from behind her. She glanced back, despite the blasters still shooting at them. Zorii was still upright, but she had a hand pressed to her side. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked.

“Fine,” Zorii said, but her voice sounded pained. “Just grazed my side.”

Rey was concerned, but there was nothing that could be done yet. She deflected a few more blaster bolts coming for them, then reached into the Force and used it to pull the weapons away from all of the gang members attacking them.

With the attackers temporarily stymied, Rey grabbed Zorii’s wrist and ran, pulling the other woman along on the winding route toward their ship.

Zorii stumbled a few times, making Rey even more worried. But they couldn’t risk stopping— the whole city was part of the Jakin Syndicate’s territory. 

They finally reached their ship, and Rey locked them inside. 

“Let me see your side,” she said.

“We should take off, first,” Zorii insisted.

“No one’s getting through that.” Rey gestured to the door. “Not in the time it’ll take me to heal you.”

Zorii sighed, but she began to remove her helmet, and Rey took that as acquiescence. She grazed her hands over the injury, pulling back when Zorii winced. Zorii only took off her helmet in private, and her open expressions always surprised Rey; they seemed at odd with how taciturn she normally was. 

The injury seemed to be a little worse than Zorii had claimed— definitely more than a graze. Rey pulled on the Force, and allowed it to flow through her. She pressed on the wound, and it closed up.

“That’s amazing,” Zorii said softly.

Rey looked up at her, ready to explain about the Living Force and its connection to all things. But the words left her when she looked at Zorii, watching her with a intense gaze.

Zorii leaned forward, and pressed a kiss to her. It was searing hot, and over entirely too soon. 

“I—” Zorii began, sounding almost unsure.

Rey pulled Zorii back to her, clutching onto Zorii’s shoulders as she kissed Zorii again soundly. 

They broke apart again all-too-soon at the sound of blaster bolts hitting the ship.

“We should go,” Zorii said.

“Right,” Rey said. “The— right.” She stood, smoothing out her tunic nervously. “But we should get back to the— the other stuff later.”

Zorii smiled. “We definitely should.”


End file.
